darkhorizonsfandomcom-20200214-history
2008-06-01 - A lecture in the occult
Category:June 2008 RP Logs Coruscant: Arthune Spire - Penthouse This spacious penthouse occupies the whole of the fifteenth and highest floor of the tower, spread out over several large rooms. The ceiling and the upper half of the walls have been paneled in a matte off-white plasteel with a textured finish; the bottom half has been paneled in a dark red-colored wood trimmed in gold. A plush red carpeting covers the floor. The penthouse opens into a large room, and from here it branches off to a bedroom, bathroom, office, dining room and a full kitchen. In addition to these amenities, a bar of the same red-colored wood as the paneling has been installed between the kitchen and the dining room, and the office has been equipped with a private Holo Communications system. A sliding transparisteel door with a gold housing provides access to a large silver balcony with several lush green potted plants. The balcony looks south over the tree-lined parkway below, and gives a respectable view of this languid Sector of the City. To the west, the golden dome of the Hotel Gendaryll dominates the view and to the east the hammer-headed tower of the Coruscant Medical Center rises above the other structures of the City. The flat is equipped with tasteful, white furniture; spaced widely to give every room an airy feel. Several low pedestals each display an exquisite piece of artwork, delicately lit by artificial light. On a wall near the lift door hangs the crest of the noble family Morrow. Items you can +get: Ancient Statue - Ancient Statuette - Delicate Digital Telescope - Finely-Crafted Net Launcher - Survival Knife Doors door into Repulsorlift. The sun has long since settled beneath the horizon, but Coruscant is never truly dark. Golden rays from the every flowing air-speeder lanes and neon lights from the commercials softly reflect in the windows of this sumptuous penthouse. The lady of the residence is seated at a table, the sleeves of her black boiler-suit are rolled up and her fingers turn a tiny object idly around. Karin offers a smile at her visitors and slides a datapad into the center of the table. "I'm glad you could both come, my friends. I've done some research into this medallion that we found." Divak Tan sits across the table from Karin. He wears a weathered trenchcoat, stained about the hem, and beneath that an off-white tunic and stury pair of black trousers. The Togruta has long since taken in Morrow's place: the art, the furniture, the exquisite view, and now it's time for business. "Really?" he says, interested. "And what have you found?" Tuil is standing at the window with his arms folded, looking out at the lights passing by in apparent mediation. As Karin speaks, he turns away and approaches to listen to her findings, his face displaying his interest. He is dressed in his usual robes, the robes often associated with the Jedi Knights. "Nothing, I'm afraid," comes Karin's glum answer at the Togruta's request. "And this is what puzzles me, my friend. Usually the University's computers would have come up with something." She gently places the medallion on the table, the lights from outside reflects in the stone's brilliant green surface. A finger is pressed against the datapad and a holo-image of the artifact springs to life, hovering over the table. "Do you see the markings around the edge? Those are the ones I've been looking at, but they remain a mystery. Given that it was found in a Jedi tomb I was hoping you could shed some light on this?" ITEM: Witching Stone of Ryloth: A green amulet that seems to glow of its own inner light. The edge is covered with strange markings. You drop your Witching Stone of Ryloth. Divak Tan picks up the amulet and holds it in the air. It seems to shine with its own green, inner light as it swings back and forth. "Hrm...." the Jedi says, pursing his lips. "Yes. The markings around the edge.. they appear to be from Ryloth." He looks at Karin and then sets the amulet down. "But not any dialect I can recognize..." He turns to Tuil. "I understand this is not the only one of these artifacts to be found? Whatever they are - Drayson and his men are after them." The door buzzer goes off. It seems someone is waiting outside to be let in. Tuil glances at Karin and holds up a hand. "I'll answer that." The Jedi Master goes to the entrance to the penthouse and checks to see who it is, a short conversation ensuing. If Tuil opens the door, a short man of compact build will be waiting for him. He is dressed in a grey suit, has sleek grey hair, and smal white teeth. He extends his hand. “Hello there, Master Jedi," he says. He peers inside the door. "My name is Droma Cee. Master Divak Tan told me to meet him here?" The woman moves to rise, but nods at Tuils words and seats herself again. Her fingers dance across the datapad and the symbols on the holo-image are spread out as if onto a text page. "I remember you mentioned the existance of another amulet," she nods at Divak. "Perhaps having both of them together would be the key to deciphering this code." Her dark gaze turns to the door, curiously levelling on the visitor. Tuil steps aside and allows the being past and then closes the entrance. He remains behind this Droma, apparently ready to deal with trouble with an instant counter. Divak Tan grins. "Perhaps so," he says. Then he turns back to Karin. "I excuse myself. I hope you don't mind if I invited someone?" He looks at Droma Cee. "He is a respectable man.. not the typical university type, but quite knowledeable in the .. arcane and ancient." Droma Cee enters the room, passing Tuil Lindo. He keeps his hands flat at his sides as he walks, surveying the room. He nods to Master Tan and Karin Morrow. "Greetings," he says in introduction. "Yes.. Yes.. " he agrees with what Tan says. "I own an occult book shop in the mercantile sector. Perhaps you have heard of it? It is named simply enough 'Droma Cee's.'" "Not at all, he is very welcome." Karin's alto is warm at the Togruta, but when she turns to Droma Cee a curious expression lights her eyes. She flicks a look up and down the man and offers him an easy smile. "I congratulate you, Mr. Cee. I thought I knew most of the experts in ancient history, but your name has somehow escaped me. I'm Karin Morrow. I must visit your shop, sometime." Tuil's face is a study in indifference bordering on insolence at this chitchat, but his eyes betray something else as he listens to the ongoing discussion. As of yet though, he says nothing. Droma Cee smiles, showing his white teeth. "Not at all, m'lady," he says. "I am often sneered at in academic circles. It is the custom for me." Then he goes on. "I couldn't help but overhear some things as I was outside, and Master Tan has already told me much, but have you indeed found two of these amulets?" Divak Tan looks at Tuil. Something that the man says makes Karin's one brow quirk, but she remains silent and follows Divak Tan's look at Tuil with an attentive gaze of her own. Tuil speaks up, "It was found on a dead creature at the spaceport who had apparently pilfered it from a ship. Other than that, we know nothing about it. The second one, I'm sure Master Tan has told you about its finding." Droma Cee walks forward a few steps. He seems to recognize the amulet at once. He does not touch it for some reason. "Hrm," says the gray haired man. "It was as I expected." He looks up to Karin, Tuil, and Divak Tan. "This, unless it is a fake, seems to be one of the fabled Witching Stones of Ryloth." He smiles. It seems a bit uneasy. "Most academics feel them to be little more than a tale for children.. and as such - they have fascinated me. Are you familiar with the lore?" "Then there are two of the amulets," Karin breathes at Tuil's words. A somewhat bull-headed expression, showing equal amounts of determination and enthusiasm, settles in the archaeolgist's features. "If we could compare its markings to /this/ one, then perhaps we'd know more." The woman's raven head tilts to the side, indicating the slowly-spinning image as well as its real counterpart, lying on the table. Her dark eyes lift to study Droma Cee. "I have studied history," comes her slightly baffled voice, "but I have never before heard of the Witching Stones of Ryloth." Divak Tan listens from his table as Cee continues on. "That is not surprising," says Cee, "the lore is common in some parts of the galaxy, less common in others." Then he raises a brow. "Two? No, Miss Morrow. There are supposedly not two of these supposed Witching Stones. There are, indeed, Three." He leans forward and lowers his voice. "Legend has it that when united the Stones act as a key into a secret hidden chamber on Ryloth. In that chamber, hidden amongst all sorts of traps and danger, is a treasure of immeasurable value... information about the first race to discover faster-than-light travel." Silence descends in the room. The faint whirring sound of the air-conditioner and the distant buzz of the traffic suddenly seem very loud. Karin's face is a symphony of disbelief and awe. When the lady finally speaks up her voice sounds lighter than usual. "Many historians have dreamed of finding trace of the first settlers, as we call them. Dating back to the time before the Republic, their history has long since been lost... but how three stones can be a key I do not understand." Tuil listens to this and then glances at Tan. "On Ryloth? That seems awfully far from the Core for having information of that sort..." "There are many things difficult to understand in the galaxy," Tan says. He leans back, inspecting the gray-suited Droma Cee. "Or maybe this is, after all, just a tale, manipulated and fragmented after being passed down over hundreds, maybe thousands of years." "Perhaps," Cee says. "But there is only one way to find out." He gives the party a smile with his small, white teeth. "Tales say that Ryloth was chosen exactly for that purpose, Master Jedi. And that the sect that once guarded this secret chamber per privvy to other secrets.. perhaps those not much different than your Force?" "Oh not at all!" Karin turns in her seat to face Tuil, straight-backed and eyes alight with enthusiasm. "Many have speculated that the outlying parts of the Galaxy were the first to develop technology. It has since spread. The Core wasn't always the center of Civilisation, you see. This is most fascinating!" She turns a nod at Tan, some of the fire draining from her eyes. "There is that, of course. It may also just be a children's story." Then the lady turns a thoughtful look at Cee. "But where is the third stone, then," she muses. Tuil's indifference breaks a moment as he notes for Karin, "The Jedi have their own traditions and our memories are long." He glances over at Cee, his reserve returning. Cee shrugs. "I am a bookshop owner, Miss Morrow, not an adventurer." He pauses. "Though I do have a few rare volumes dealing with the Legend. Perhaps you could come by sometime and peruse them?" "I do not understand, my friend. Are you saying that according to the Jedi the Core /is/ the cradle of modern space flight?" The woman lets an attentive look linger on Tuil giving time to answer, should he wish, before shifting her gaze to Cee."I would dearly like to, Mr. Cee. If you would only let me know your adress I will stop by within the next week." Cee writes down the shop's address and slides it across the table to Karin. Tuil shrugs and remains silent on Jedi tradition. Karin takes the note and slips it into a pocket of her black boiler-suit. A finger presses against the data-pad and the holo-image of the medallion disappears along with the greenish illumination, casting the room into pleasant evening light once again. "You know, Tuil, if all academics were like you Jedi for keeping their secrets we wouldn't be anywhere near civilisation." Despite the teasing words the lady's voice is fond at the Jedi. She turns to Divak with laughing eyes. "Wouldn't you agree, Master Tan?" Divak Tan grins. "I will.. stay silent on the matter." Then he turns to go unless there is other business. Karin picks up the amulet and turns it gently between her fingers. She flicks a look at Tuil. "Tell me about the second stone, if you will, my friend? Perhaps that would be the key to reading the symbols on this one, if we brought them together." "The one found at the spaceport? I didn't look at it closely. It was in the possession of a little fellow who stole minor objects for his own private stash. Thugs associated with the bombing of the magtrain killed the little creature and tried to get the stone, but they were either killed or arrested." "So, Nicholas Drayson again." Karin's brow furrows. "I've looked into his whereabouts, but found nothing. Apparantly he is the one behind the assassination of the sentient rights speaker as well. Who has the stone, now, then?" "I'm not sure. One of our group took it from Mock before Drayson's Quarrens could get to it. It is in safe hands." Tuil nods with some assurance. "In safe hands? There is that, at least," Karin leans back with a relieved sigh. "But I really would like to examine it, or a holo-image of it. Do you know who has it? Perhaps you could ask him or her to send me a picture." "I will find out and get it to you." Tuil nods. "Though I would suggest not putting them together. They seem to have some kind of power and bringing that power together may prove dangerous." "I'd be grateful if you did," Karin's raven head tilts at Tuil. "Do you mind if I bring this to your Padawan Graham's attention? He wanted to talk to me about Drayson a while ago. And I will be careful! Though I doubt this... power, or what it is, will manifest itself unless the three of them are together." Tuil shakes his head. "I do not mind. He is not my apprentice, but rather Master Tan's." "Ah, forgive me. I thought he was." Karin nods and leans back into her seat. Tuil smiles and relaxes. "I have a question for you if you will answer it." He walks over to where Karin sits and waits. "Of course?" Karin smiles and raises a brow at Tuil, reaching out a hand for a glass of fruit juice upon the table. There is also one for the Jedi. "It is nothing to do with the stones, but I just wondered... This is the first time I think I've ever seen you in your home and you've not been dressed in some kind of white gown." Tuil smiles as he sits down and reaches for the glass set out for him. This makes the woman laugh and regard Tuil with amused eyes. "You certainly do notice things, don't you. I don't know why, I felt the suit was more appropriate for this occasion." Tuil shrugs. "If you say so." He takes a drink. Karin tilts her head at this, curiously. "Does there have to be a reason for everything?" "No, but in your home, I just have grown to expect you in your white, looking both comfortable and fetching." Tuil shrugs again and then puts down his glass. "I wear the white, from time to time," says Karin calmly. "Do you have any Padawans now, then?" Tuil shakes his head. "The young lady, Deianera, she was with me for awhile there, but has now gone off on her own, her philanthropic work taking over her attention. There is a young apprentice whose master died on Corellia that I may take, but he has been off on his own errands."